


Communication

by Grassy



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Community: 31_days, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn’t need to speak to communicate, not when they had actions and reactions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

> I, um. Yeah… (Really, I should finish more of the numerous fics I’ve started for this fandom. *is made of fail*)
> 
> Prompt: April 02 [2011]: untranslated

Takeshi loved these moments, hot and hard and pressed oh-so-close to Gokudera; to **Hayato**. Mouths slick and challenging as they kissed. They didn’t need words like this, nor smiles, nor anger. But for all of Takeshi’s intent and silent focus Hayato was open and flushed, moaning words against Takeshi’s lips in a language he only understood a handful of (mostly curse) words.

He didn’t need to know what Hayato actually said; Takeshi understood what Hayato’s actions and reactions meant all too well.

Desperate fingers - slip-through grip on his hair, blunt nails on the nape of his neck - kept him focused, there, Takeshi’s own hands fumbling belts and zippers and cloth and- **Yes**. The slick of flesh-on-flesh, hard and hot and-

Hayato’s lips formed words half-whispered against Takeshi’s cheek, against his ear. Soft lips and the flicker of tongue as Takeshi gripped just a tad more firmly, sharp nip of teeth that just- just- A short, sharp cry from his own lips, muffled against Hayato’s bare shoulder, sweaty and slick and trembling in the aftermath.

Takeshi licked his sticky-slick fingers to savor the expressions, one after another, on Hayato’s face and the hitch in already shuddering breaths. He let the hot satisfaction he felt cross his face as their eyes met.

Words weren’t what they needed, no matter the language. Without weapons in hand, body-to-body was the best and most fluent way he and Hayato communicated.


End file.
